outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet Pack Cat
Jet Pack Cat is the 3rd episode in Talking Friends. Synopsis Tom and Ben have their sights set for high flying adventure! Tom seeks fame as the world's first flying cat, until Ginger is eager to become jet-powered kitty number two. Plot The episode begins with Tom and Ben out in the trailer park, now about to test a Jet Pack that Ben has created. Tom straps the invention onto his back along with his goggles, saying that if this works, he'll be world famous. Ben then says a complex scientific statement, then shortly explaining to the puzzled Tom that he meant that the weather was fine for a blastoff. Tom, asking why didn't Ben just say that, blasts off in a puff of smoke at rocket fast speed straight into the sky, yelling with exhilaration. Meanwhile, Pierre is still sleeping inside his tent, dreaming of a purple parrot blowing kisses at him. His dream is shortly interrupted by the loud whirring sound of Tom's Jet Pack, and waking up the parrot with a sudden jolt. Breathing heavily, he realizes that he was waken up by the Jet Pack, and he storms out of the tent, enraged. Pierre implores about the noise, and Ben asks if Pierre's heard the saying "the early bird catches the worm." Pierre answers "Yes, and I hate it! They should change it to, 'The early noisy dog and cat oughtta go back to sleep!' " After that, Ginger is running through the dirt, chasing a small lizard. He suddenly hears the loud blast of Tom's Jet Pack, and looks up, bewildered. Tom is tearing through the sky, leaving behind a trail of smoke and screams with exhilaration. He flies towards a plane, where he sees his love Angela resting in a chair. He taps on the glass, his fur flapping through the wind, and happily waves to her, leaving her in awe. Ginger meets Pierre and Ben at the park, and says he saw Tom flying like a cat-bird. Tom then suddenly lands in a cloud of dust, and states that everybody is going to want one of these, only disagreed by Pierre. He continues to talk about the new invention's powers, telling about its unbelievable speed and great convenience, stating only one problem, which is that bugs get in your teeth during flight. Ben makes another complex scientific statement, shortly after explaining that he meant to say "a mouthguard." when the others were stumped by his words. Ginger, excited, begs Tom to use the Jet Pack so he could fly, too, but Tom rejected, saying that he was too young and prohibited him from touching it. Later, while the others were in the trailer, Ginger sneaks up to the Jet Pack, which was left in the open. He talks to his toy Giraffe Gina, whispering that they didn't restrict her to ride the Jet Pack. After strapping on his toy, Ginger wonders about the button he should push to activate the invention, and tries out a red one by pushing it. Immediately, the Jet Pack blasts into the air, taking Ginger off the ground before he could untangle himself. Ginger screams for help as the Jet Pack tears into the sky. Tom, Ben, and Pierre, all hearing Ginger's screams for help and the loud whirring of the Jet Pack, step out the trailer, seeing Ginger helplessly whizzing through the air. Tom goes hysterical when he sees his nephew in deep trouble, and screams, "He touched it!" The Jet Pack's engine suddenly fizzes out, and Ginger and his toy start to plunge downwards. However, they are caught just in time by Pierre, who has used his flying powers to rescue him. Ginger, relieved, drops the Jet Pack, and it breaks into pieces in the trailer park, right where Tom and Ben stood. Pierre and Ginger land onto the ground, and Ginger apologises, promptly offering to help fix the wrecked Jet Pack. Ben says that it is too dangerous, and Tom drives his nephew away by diverting his attention to the lizard nearly, causing the small cat to pursue it. Pierre wonders if Tom and Ben could make something quiet, due to Tom interrupting the parrot's dream. Ben accepts the challenge. Characters * Tom * Ben * Pierre * Ginger * Gina * Angela (cameo) Trivia * This marks Angela’s chronological debut. ** Angela later makes her first official debut in Rock the Catsbah. Video Category:Episodes Category:Talking Friends Category:Talking Friends - Season 1 episodes Category:Flying Category:Season 1